


Love Song

by thenameisl



Category: Glee
Genre: Bitchy!Kurt, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted: Jul 27 2016, Shocked/Confused/Clueless!Blaine, Songfic, diva!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameisl/pseuds/thenameisl
Summary: Kurt is sick of getting no attention from Blaine and says He will never sing Blaine a love song. This is just a bitchy!Kurt, Diva!Kurt one shot...'cause I just felt like making one. It's a slight AU 'cause this isn't canon for my Klaine fics. Anyway...Enjoy. Oh, and btw, I suggest listening to the song while reading, Here's a link: Youtube.com/watch?v ipSEh7XtS2w





	Love Song

Kurt was fucking frustrated. It was the week of Valentine's Day and Blaine was head over heels for a boy he barely knows, while his affection is practically gift-wrapped for him. He was sick of being second rate. And he was gonna make it known.

"Hey, Kurt!, what's up?" Kurt whipped his head to face Blaine, who had his big signature grin plastered on his face. "You know, that's Kurt...I was really down earlier...and you made me willing to try it again with Jeremiah!" Kurt's blood boiled.

"JEREMIAH! JEREMIAH! JEREMIAH! It's _ALWAYS_ JEREMIAH!," Kurt screamed, drawing attention to them, "It's always him! But what about me! I have been crushing on you for _5 MONTHS_ now! And I'm sick of hearing about Jeremiah! What about me? I deserve love too! Well next you need help, run to someone else, I'm all out of orange juice!"

Kurt turned dramatically. "That seems a little over-dramatic..." Blaine commented.

"No," Kurt responded sympathetically bitchy and then turned to face Blaine, "That seems a little Kurt Hummel. RESPECT!" He turned on his heels again and the Warblers (Jeff and Wes) did a backup harmony for him, and Kurt sang.

_"Head under water and, they, tell me,  
To breathe easy for awhile._  
 _The breathing gets harder,_  
 _even I know that...  
_  
 _Made room for me, but it's too soon to see, If I'm happy in your hands_  
 _I'm unusually,_  
 _hard to hold on to..."_ Blaine looked shocked as Jeff and Wes backed Kurt up.

_"Blank stares...at blank pages  
_ _No easy way to say this,_

_You mean well,  
But you make this hard on me..._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song!_

_'Cause you asked for it,  
_ _'Cause you "need one",_  
You see

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's,  
_ _"Make or breaking this..._ _If you're on your way"_

_I'm not gonna write you...to stayaaay_

_If all you have is leaving, I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song,  
Today._

_Today...eh-yeah-ah."_

Kurt did a diva move and walked down the hall, still singing.

_"I learned the hard way,_   
_That they all say things you want to hear..._

_And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you._

_And your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts,  
_ _You are not what I thought you were-er_

_Hello,  
Too high and drryy."_Kurt gave Blaine a bitchy look and stood on a table in the Warbler practice room, and the rest of The Warblers started to file into the room, including Blaine, and Kurt continued to sing.

_"Convinced me to please you,  
_ _Made me think that I need this too,  
_ _I'm trying to let you hear me as I am..._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song!_

_'Cause you asked for it,  
_ _'Cause you need one,_  
You see.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
_ _'Cause you tell me it's,_ _Make or breaking this..._ _If you're on your way._

_I'm not gonna write you to stay-ay-ay..._

_If all you have is leaving,_  
I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song,  
Today..." Blaine felt ashamed as Kurt kept singing, soon, all of The Warblers singing backup for him now.

_"Promise me...  
That you'll leave the light on..._

_To help me see with daylight,  
My guide, gone._

_'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me as I am, because I say..."_ Kurt jumped off of the table and stood right in front of Blaine, singing directly to Blaine's face.

_"I won't write you a love song,_   
_'Cause you asked for it,  
_ _'Cause you "need one",  
_ _You see._

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
_ _'Cause you tell me it's,_  
make or breaking this..."Kurt turned and sang powerfully, some of the Warblers dancing behind him.

_"Is that why you wanted a love song!_

_'Cause you asked for it,  
_ _'Cause you "need one",_  
You see!

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,  
_ _'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking us!_

_If you're on your way!_

_I'm not gonna write you,  
to stay-ay-ay!_

_If your heart is nowhere in it,  
_ _I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe,  
I'll walk the seven seas,  
When I believe that there's a reason to!_

_Write you a love song today..."_ Kurt sassily blew Blaine a kiss and waved, walking out of the practice room. Blaine sat on one of the couches in the practice room in defeat.


End file.
